Evolving Evolution
by Sagia
Summary: The story isn't as great as the title...but it's really short and it won't take up too much of your time. Fic on how mutants on Earth came to Be.


~^^~ Evolving Evolution ~^^~  
  
Thoughts=   
  
  
  
He had seen it all.  
  
The words, the tension, and the battle.  
  
Painfully pushing himself up from his crouched position behind a massive red boulder, Am-nuk stumbled once and made contact with the soft sand underneath his callused hands. . .it burned.  
  
Pausing for a moment the Egyption shook his shaved head once and dusted off his cloths. Behind him stood three great pyramids- built by hundreds of thousands of slaves, and decades of planning. The last finishing touches were being placed on the smallest of the tree pyramids and he silently shuddered. In all their glory, the massive monuments brought more death upon his kind then an overlooked drought.  
  
Looking ahead of him again Am-nuk admired the carvings patterned into two small pillars which led into a deep darkened cave. He had secretly wandered away from his group to investigate the dark hole, which had imminently drawn his attention as he passed it by four nights ago.  
  
He scrambled up and decided to go back inside of the crevice- after a strange rumbling sound ceased minutes ago, finalizing the end of the battle. The man was curious of as to what had happened to his eight legged saviour, the god brought down to earth to save him.  
  
At the entrance of the pillars a cool gust of wind blasted his face and he made his way down into the deep dark tunnel. It smelled like sulfur and as Am-nuk ventured forward the air around him grew warmer until a soft glow not far from where he stood illuminated the sandy walls surrounding him.  
  
"Ahe," sighed Am-nuk with concern.  
  
I hope my god is all right.  
  
He had reach the opening but was disappointed with what he found.  
  
On the floor not a few feet away lay two plain stone carvings of some sort of creature, and not that far away from that glimmered a pool of crimson blood.  
  
Am-nuk walked over to the stone pieces and studied them. His face broke into a grin.  
  
That's my god!  
  
Then he frowned.  
  
That's my god. . .but then, does this mean that it's gone?  
  
Bending down he placed the pieces into the folds of his cloths before wiping them clean of dirt. Pivoting around he looked at the blood and reached out a hand to touch the liquid. The slippery substance shimmered on his skin for a moment and then SEEPED _INTO_ his skin!!  
  
He yelped once and fell back. What was this trickery?  
  
However, there was no time to contemplate over the blood. The ground was shaking from underneath him and Am-nuk instinctively ran for the tunnel.  
  
Sand walls built to withstand many years caved in and just as the startled man exited the hole it collapsed behind him. He didn't look back though when an enormous cloud of dust rose and drifted of into the sky, because he was too busy running as far as he could away from the scene and back towards his group.  
  
^^~^^~^^~^^~^^~^^~^^~^^~^^~^^~^^~^^~^^~^^  
  
Eighteen days later Am-nuk lay on his straw mat next to his beloved wife Sere-ir. Life was a very strange thing indeed. . .  
  
Raising his fingers towards the sky, a blue flame encased his right hand and shaped itself into a small mold of his wife, then a lotus flower, then a child, and then a minature god-like spider before disappearing in a small cloud of smoke.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
AN: Like this fic? It's just a short musing as of how mutants came to be in Marvel's comic book thingy. I've always wondered how they got their x-gene and so I'm just assuming that it came from the blood of Acroplypse (I know. . . it's spelled wrong but I'm too lazy right now to check)  
  
And, as for Am-nuk's power, think: "The Green Lantern"  
  
And2, as for the title Evolving Evolution, people have evolved from apes right? So we're the "evolution" in "evolving evolution" the "evolving" part comes from the blood which has quickened this guys advance in life by what. . . a million years? Yeah, and you know, he has children who eventually are given powers, they have children, the cycle goes on and on.  
  
Also, I know that I need more detail, but this fic was a one shot thing which means that I've binged-typed and everything you had read just recently popped from out of my mind onto this here keyboard. I've scanned it for spelling mistakes, but that's all. Good day to you *tips hat in your direction* and keep on reading your heart out.  
  
PS. I also have another name, Spirit-Saviour, but I'm using this one just because. Yeah, and if anyone out there knows how to make those damn italic and bold stuff actually show up on this, please tell me! I'd be really thankful! For right now, I have to use 's and _'s to show give you guys a sense of what they are. Thanks! 


End file.
